fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus
In order to avoid being the next victims of school bully Jocktopus, Oscar, Milo and Bea decide to give him a birthday present, but when they discover that Jocktopus does not like money, they end up giving Oscar away. He used Oscar to make his bullying job easier and set his sights on Milo and Bea. Episode Summary When Jocktopus's birthday comes up, he warns every student in Freshwater High that if they don't bring a gift for him, they will get "pounded" by him. When the trio go to the mall, Bea decides to buy him "extra-strength" deodorant, Milo buys two toothbrushes, and Oscar insists that he should just give him money. At his party, Sunny gives him money, but Jocktopus calls it "worthless paper" and he ends up in the "to punch later box." Then, Oscar hides the money in his hair, but Milo and Bea give him away while Jocktopus takes him to his locker. Oscar creates a program for Jocktopus, his new friend, while Milo and Bea sneak into the locker and try to get him back, but he refuses to. At the end, Oscar becomes friends again with Milo and Bea. End Credits Songs ﻿None Transcript Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... * Free Gift Wrapping Memorable Quotes Background information * In the end of the episode, Jocktopus is revealed to be dating Piranhica. *Punt speaks in this episode, although he is not credited. *In the poster of Piranhica inside Jocktopus's locker, the background is similiar to the school's year book photos' background. The poster could be Piranhica's year book photo. *At one point in the episode, when Milo and Bea are talking, there is grafiti on the wall at the drinking fountain. One of the phrases says "Clamantha heart Oscar". This can only be seen if the episode is viewed in high definition. *This is the first time where Piranhica appears and speaks. *This is the first episode that Shellsea did not appear. *This is where Jocktopus' last name was revealed. *This is the second Oscar themed episode ("Doris Flores Gorgeous") Production Information International Premieres * December 4, 2010 (Disney Channel UK & Ireland) * December 10, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America) Continuity * This is the second time FinEx is shown ("Fish Out of Water") Allusions * "Birthfish" is a playoff of the words "birthday" and "fish." * One store at the beginning is called Wet Topic, referring to Hot Topic. * At Jocktopus' birthday party, there was a poster saying "Fish Stick Friday", which is very ironic because if fish eat fish stick, they are technically eating themselves. * On the box Milo hides in, there is Fish-Ex on the side which is the fish version of Fed-Ex. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Maile Flanagan as Sunny * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Laura Ortiz as Piranhica * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes